


3:53 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24271501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl turned to Reverend Amos Howell and smiled with him.
Kudos: 1





	3:53 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Supergirl turned to Reverend Amos Howell and smiled with him after he spent his recent last penny on a valuable she wanted.

THE END


End file.
